


Don't Scowl at the Light

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: M/M, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Raven is comforted by Lucius after mercenary work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My late entry for Day 1 of FE Rarepair Week 2k17. Hope y'all enjoy it! :D

Raven usually didn’t ache this much after an assignment. Then again, it wasn’t every day that the Lycian League hired mercenaries. It seemed that there was more conflict in the Bern border that required to be quickly taken care of. Taking Lucius with him had been for the best. Lucius’s healing magic saved the lives of many of the mercenaries, including his own.

Yet that was then. Now, he found himself in bed with bandages on his shoulder. Lucius insisted that he rest for a couple of days before taking any more work. Suffice it to say, Raven was in a foul mood this whole time. He hated being this helpless, to be a burden on his partner. But he’d be damned if he needed to call out anyone to reach his cup of water. As soon as he got up, he cried out in pain, causing Lucius to rush into their bedroom.

“Lord Raymond, you must not get up!” Lucius dragged him back to bed much to Raven’s grunts of increasing discomfort.

“Alright, I’ll do it. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Raven said as he was manhandled back to bed. He knew he was not in a position to argue against Lucius. Raven scowled and glanced at his cup of water. Lucius picked up on his subtle cues and handed it to him.

“Was that all you needed?” Lucius asked his partner with a smile on his face. 

This was met with a glare and then a sigh.

“What am I supposed to do?” Raven began to unload his worries to him, “If I don’t get better soon, I can’t work. If I can’t work, we won’t have money for food. It is that simple.”

Lucius put his right hand on Raven’s forehead and then began to softly comb through his hair. 

“Even if you don’t recover, I can still go out and fight or heal the wounded.” Seeing Raven ever so slightly flinch at this, Lucius added, “Not that you won’t recover. If you allow yourself to be comforted and rest, you will join me in no time.”

Raven took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Looks like he didn’t have any choice in the matter.

“Now then, maybe reading from the scripture can calm you down.” Lucius picked up his holy book and read the stories that the Elimine Church spread out to carry on her work. Raven had heard these stories before. Lucius knew it bored him and got him sleepy. As Raven began to drift into the world of sleep, he opened his eyes and saw Lucius sitting next to him. He still couldn’t believe how he fell in love with such an angelic and caring man. Then he slept.


End file.
